


Oh No

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [58]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "Jackass Reynoldsbabe answer me"
*And that's when Mr James Reynolds walked into their lives..





	

**Author's Note:**

> For maximum angst you should take note of the timings that certain couples are texting each other. Revisit the last chapter maybe?
> 
> Also, the first conversation between Maria and Angelica is not in chronological order. It occurs later in the day, not in the dead of the night.
> 
> Onward.

**Peggy** **  
** _last seen at 00:05_

_draft:_  it’s just we don’t get a chance to see each other  
_draft:_ and i feel like i’m spending more time missing you than seeing you  
_draft:_ i feel like rn i miss you more  
_draft:_ i miss you more when we are Not talking than when we are not talking  
_draft:_ i’m not being unreasonable am i?  
_draft:_ i’m allowed to miss you?

*

**Angelica** **  
** _online_

do you wanna talk about you and peggy

she told you?

yea  
i mean  
i am her sister

_draft:_ the thing is it doesn’t really feel like a fight  
_draft:_ like no one did anything wrong  
_draft:_ it’s just us going “we have issues rn”  
_draft:_ “and they are fairly big issues”  
_draft:_ “so we are just idk fighting or something”  
i don’t know what to do  
i miss her

i probably shouldn’t say  
but i know for a fact she misses you too

she does?

yeah she misses you too cough wait what who said that  
have heart maria i have faith it will work out  
okay gtg i have yoga but i’ll talk to you later

bye angelica

*

**Peggy** **  
** _last seen at 04:02_

_draft:_ i do want to see you i do  
_draft:_  i am 100% committed to seeing you if you want to see me too  
_draft:_ we really should be talking  
_draft:_ but we’re not  
_draft:_ at least not face to face  
_draft:_ idek what we are doing rn

*

**Jackass Reynolds** **  
** _online_

hey  
come on  
babe answer me  
i just miss you

_draft:_ fuck off

*

what do you want

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**disney god  
** tfw eVERYTHING HURTS  
BECAUSE YOU DO BALLET  
AND THAT IS THE NATURE OF THE DANCE  
SOMEONE HELP MY ACHING FEET

**fight me  
** we’ve got the soaks ready

**get ur own dicc  
** we also have a ton of food at home

**fight me  
** as well as affection

**disney god  
** beautiful  
that’s exactly the cure i need  
i love you

**angel  
** gross

**disney god  
** shut up i’m delirious with pain

**get ur own dicc  
** how was ballet tho

**disney god  
** the performance cannot come any faster

**angel  
** it’s this friday

**disney god  
** iT CANNOT COME ANY FASTER  
I AM GOING FOR FULL DRESS REHEARSAL AFTER FULL DRESS REHEARSAL  
IF I NEVER SEE GLITTER AGAIN IT WILL BE TOO SOON

**fight me  
** doesn’t your halloween costume involve glitter

**disney god  
** right  
AFTER THAT THEN  
ALSO IF I NEVER HEAR THE PHRASE “GRAND JETÉ” IT WILL BE TOO SOON

**get ur own dicc  
** but you love ballet  
you’re just going to keep going back to it

**disney god  
** jUst let me have my point

**get ur own dicc  
** alright true

**disney god  
** seriously i am dead on my feet please help

**fight me  
** we have enough soaks here to get you through world war iii

**get ur own dicc  
** i’m sorry we aren’t strong enough to lift you  
laf maybe but they’re in france

**disney god  
** at least help me open the door?

**fight me  
** that we can do

*

**fight me  
** whY ARE YOUR FEET BLEEDING

**disney god  
** that’s part of ballet

**fight me  
** WHAT, VIRGIN SACRIFICES?

**disney god  
** i don’t even fit that requirement and you know it  
bleeding feet is all par for the course  
i’ll be fine

**fight me  
** i am so concerned for you

**disney god  
** now you know how i feel most of the time

*

**The Schuylers GC  
** _angel, eliza, peggy_

**eliza  
** have you ever just wanted what the poly squad has?

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**disney god  
** my loves,,

**get ur own dicc  
** why are we suddenly here

**disney god  
** because i’m going to ask you to do something and i want to do it without the rest of the gc screaming

**fight me  
** what’s up

**disney god  
** can you both come and sit next to the bath

**get ur own dicc  
** sure why

**disney god  
** i wanna do the hair stroking thing again

**fight me  
** i  
i won’t be opposed to that

**disney god  
** good

*

**fight me  
** this is quite relaxing actually

**get ur own dicc  
** does this have to go on the kink lists

**disney god  
** possibly

**get ur own dicc  
** we will keep that in mind

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**baguette fucker** **  
** fRANCE SUCKS

**better than you** **  
** quelle horreur

**baguette fucker** **  
** honestly shut the fuck up you fake french fuck

**get ur own dicc** **  
** MAIRE-JOSEPH

**disney god** **  
** PAUL

**fight me** **  
** YVES

**get ur own dicc** **  
** ROCH

**disney god** **  
** GILBERT

**fight me** **  
** DU

**get ur own dicc** **  
** MOTIER

**disney god** **  
** DE

**fight me** **  
** LAFAYETTE

**get ur own dicc** **  
** LAFAYETTE

**disney god**  
LAFAYETTE  
WE MISS YOU

**baguette fucker**  
my full name,,,,  
really??  
but yes i miss you too!!!

**disney god** **  
** how’s home??

**baguette fucker**  
it’s fucking cold  
also i feel like i’ve forgotten how to speak french  
and i’ve realised i forgotten to let everyone at home know i use he/they pronouns  
oR rather they’ve chosen to ignore that vital piece of information

**jamesmadd** **  
** Yikes™

**baguette fucker** **  
** Yikes™ does not fully encapsulate how much “what the fUCK" i’m feeling

**get ur own dicc** **  
** i’m sorry dear

**baguette fucker**  
it’s okay  
well it’s not oKay  
but it could be worse  
i’ve chosen to hide with my grandmère for the most of my visit  
seeing as she is wonderful and also has a secret girlfriend

**eliza** **  
** that is pretty badass

**baguette fucker**  
the queerness runs in the family  
anyway,,,  
it is fucking cold and i miss my boyfriends

**get ur own dicc** **  
** we miss you too!!!

**baguette fucker** **  
** i wish you were here

**disney god**  
so do we  
alex and john keep falling off the bed because they don’t have their usual s.o. bookends to prevent this from happening

**fight me**  
it’s true  
i am bruised and battered  
and not in the fun way

**aaron burr** **  
** Too much information

**fight me** **  
** you like it

**aaron burr**  
I really don’t,,,,  
(;  
Other than the people and the weather, how’s France, Lafayette?

**fight me** **  
** so many commas

**baguette fucker**  
it’s whatever  
it’s just the place i grew up  
so i’m used to everything

**better than you** **  
** i wish i was in france

**baguette fucker** **  
** i am very glad you aren’t

**fight me** **  
** wait isn’t it super late in france rn??

**baguette fucker** **  
** ,,,,,,,no,,,,,,,,

**fight me** **  
** l a f

**baguette fucker** **  
** are you alex really lecturing me on sleeping at reasonable times

**fight me** **  
** ,,,,,,touché,,,,,

**baguette fucker** **  
** anyway,,,, i was texting to see if you were all awake

**get ur own dicc** **  
** ye but herc is like working on the schuyler and lewis dresses rn

**baguette fucker** **  
** can he ,,,take a break,,,

**disney god** **  
** yeah sure why

**baguette fucker** **  
** check your snapchat,,,,

**disney god**  
OH  
OKAY I’M TAKING A BREAK

**peggy**  
GROSS GUYS  
MY INNOCENT EYES

**baguette fucker** **  
** IT'S NOT LIKE I SENT THE SNAP HERE DID I

**get ur own dicc**  
sorry peggy!!!  
except not really!!  
because my s.o. is cute and also hot and i love them!!  
bye!!

**ayyyymaria** **  
** wash your hands before you touch your phones again

*

**jamesmadd** **  
** the moment where george has cancelled on your date again

**better than you** **  
** Yikes™

**jamesmadd** **  
** is what he will say once i cut off his balls

**angel**  
i just got out of yoga  
so i’m pretty zen rn  
so treasure these words:  
but isn’t that a bit extreme?

**jamesmadd**  
it’s not like a one-off thing at this point  
the first time was work  
but now he’s just like  
hold on i’ll show you

**jamesmadd**  
forwarded message  
             **kingeorge**  
            soz can’t make it 2day  
honestly

**better than you**  
fuck him  
what kind of name is kingeorge

**jamesmadd**  
exactly  
he can go fuck himself  
i should just break up with him honestly

*

**thomas jeffersad support group** **  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you** **  
**!!!

**angel** **  
** i suppose you would be better than george

**better than you** **  
** do i swoop in???

**eliza**  
no i don’t think so  
i think you play it cool  
not ice age cool  
but like fall weather cool

**better than you** **  
** what the hell does that mean speak in english

**eliza**  
just be there for him  
but don’t ask him out on date

**angel**  
don’t be standoffish  
just you know show the right amount of concern

**better than you** **  
**???  
relationships are complicated

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**better than you** **  
** i’m sorry about your date james

**jamesmadd**  
yeah i’m sorry too  
sorry that he is a dick  
anyway  
let’s talk about something else

**dosiaaa**  
we can talk about halloween!!  
it’s in a week

**aaron burr** **  
** I am still not ready

**dosiaaa**  
i said you didn’t have to worry  
i got it all under control

**ayyyymaria** **  
** the last time you said that you set a mug on fire

**dosiaaa**  
that’s a distressingly valid point  
but i promise nothing will catch on fire this time

**aaron burr** **  
** Okay I trust you

**eliza**  
you two are disgustingly married  
how long have you been together

**dosiaaa** **  
** 6 years

**aaron burr** **  
** 6 years

**peggy** **  
** i am so glad the answers were the same

**eliza** **  
** right???

**dosiaaa** **  
** disgustingly married,,,,

**aaron burr** **  
** ,,,,  
I’ll keep that in mind

**angel** **  
** IS THAT A FUCKING PROPOSAL

**aaron burr** **  
** To have that discussion another time? Yes

**angel** **  
** you’re no fun

**dosiaaa  
** we also have other things to discuss aaron..

**aaron burr  
** That we do

*

**get ur own dicc** **  
** kay we got off the phone with our s.o.

**aaron burr** **  
** Too much information

**get ur own dicc** **  
** i said nothing

**aaron burr** **  
** And already that is too much

**get ur own dicc** **  
** wOW

**baguette fucker** **  
** the r in burr stands for rude

**disney god**  
anyways,,,  
back to work  
these dresses are very hard to sew

**fight me** **  
** you have like how long to complete them??

**disney god** **  
** shhhh

**fight me** **  
** bet you regret throwing out my coffee now

**disney god**  
not really no  
picking up someone from the hospital because they had a caffeine overdose kinda overshadows any regrets i may have

**fight me**  
that’s a distressingly valid point  
carry on  
i’ll make you some supper

*

**The Schuylers GC** **  
** _angel, eliza, peggy_

**angel** **  
** have you talked to maria yet???

**peggy** **  
** why are you so eager

**angel** **  
** i want you to be happy

**peggy** **  
** you’ve been talking to her too haven’t you

**angel** **  
** i plead the fifth

**peggy**  
anyway she seems busy  
i saw her out today  
with james reynolds

**eliza** **  
** oh shit

**angel** **  
** who’s james reynolds

**peggy** **  
** her ex

**angel** **  
** oh shit

*

**Angelica** **  
** _online_

what are you doing??

_draft:_ i am very confused  
_draft:_  i don’t even know

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** george apologised

**dosiaaa  
** did he??

**jamesmadd  
** yeah  
there was a knock on my door and when i opened it  
he was there  
with flowers and everything  
and he said he was sorry for cancelling on me  
but if i was willing  
he would take me out to the most expensive restaurant in town for a date right there and then

**dosiaaa  
** so what did you do??

**jamesmadd  
** i slammed the door in his face

**better than you  
** nice

**jamesmadd  
** yeah but i opened it a while later  
i’m talking like 45 minutes later  
he was still there  
just sitting on the floor  
in his expensive tux  
waiting

**dosiaaa  
** goddamn

**jamesmadd  
** i know right??  
i said i would agree to go out with him  
if he at least gave me more than 24 hours warning in advance the next time he needs/wants to cancel  
and if he tries to fucking cancel on me with zero explanation in the future  
i’m not going out with him again

**better than you  
** oh  
did he agree

**jamesmadd  
** he did  
and now i need to rush to get ready  
bye!!

**dosiaaa  
** have fun on your date james!!

**jamesmadd  
** thanks theo!!

*

**thomas jeffersad support group** **  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you  
** maybe i should have swooped in

*

**The Poly Squad** **  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**baguette fucker** **  
** okay i need to go to bed now

**get ur own dicc**  
but we’ll miss you  
i mean we already miss you  
but we’ll miss you a lot more

**baguette fucker** **  
** are there levels to me being missed

**get ur own dicc**  
level 1: when you’re near us  
level 2: when you’re near us but uncontactable  
level 3: when you’re far away  
level 4: when you’re far away and uncontactable

**fight me** **  
** rt

**disney god** **  
** rt

**baguette fucker** **  
** how did i luck out and get such amazing boyfriends

**disney god** **  
** please come home soon

**get ur own dicc  
** yes please do

**fight me  
** i can’t take any more bruises on me

**baguette fucker** **  
** i will dw

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**disney god** **  
** i totally just did not get blood on maria’s dress from pricking my finger with the needle

**ayyyymaria** **  
** cool i always wanted to be a witch

**fight me** **  
** do you need the first aid kit

**disney god** **  
** please

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who cried at school today because I realised this series is ending? Me!!!!
> 
> IF YOU WATCHED THE HAMILTON DOC PLEASE COME CRY WITH ME I AM SO FRAGILE.
> 
> Tfw you thought you wrote a lot but it turns out that is not the case and it turns out that you don't have creative titles either.
> 
> Anyway, fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
